


Breakfast in bed

by motetus



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, Cats, Digital Art, Fanart, Goats, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Gay Modern-AU Farmers Esca and Marcus taking breakfast in bed. Drawn for the ninth_eagle fanmedia challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in bed




End file.
